You Know The Demigods, Right?
by zazudoodles01
Summary: First fanfic, so no flames (Unless you're Leo) This has been done to death, I know, but I loved this idea. Constructive critics appreciated. Mainly cannon pairings, but I will do others on request. (ex: reynico, percabeth, frazel, jiper/jasper, solangelo) T for a little swearing and suggestive content
1. Ryan

****Hey, Clace'sDaughter/zazudoodles01 here! Thank you all for reading! hope you enjoy! I do not own PJO/ HOO****

**Ryan POV**

******Hi. My name is Ryan Douglas.******(A/N: this is a random name, I'm sorry if this is your real name, I promise I did not base this off of anyone)******I am a ladies man. I can get every girl I want in seconds. Well, almost all. Annabeth Chase is the only exception to that rule. But everyone knows that she is just playing hard to get. Nobody can resist me. Or so I thought.**

**So, let me start off that I am popular, and a jock. So naturally, I have a line of girls waiting to hook up with me. I walked off to Annabeth, not forgetting to wink at a few girls. I swear I saw one of them faint. Anyway, I walked up to her. And yet again, I was dazzled by her beauty. Annabeth Chase has honey-blond hair, that falls in little ringlets, and full, pink lips. She also has killer curves. Not to mention her stormy gray eyes. She always looks like she is thinking of ways to kill you. She was reading a book. ****_About architecture no doubt, _****I thought. You see, she's is a nerd. But she's a hot nerd. I was nice enough to extend my offer to her. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up from the book.**

** "****So, Hottie, me and you. Movies at eight, my house at nine." I said in my most seductive and deep voice. She narrowed her eyes at me. My smirk faltered. But I managed to keep it on. Her gray storm clouds were analyzing me. Just when I thought she was going to say yes, she did what no girl had ever done before. She ****_laughed. _****Annabeth Chase laughed at me when I asked her out. She suddenly stopped.**

** "****No." she said. ****_Oh, she is playing hard to get. _**

** "****Stop playing with me Sweetie, you know you want this." I told her, "You don't have a boyfriend anyway." I smirked. **

**"****I don't but-" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and a dreamy expression came onto her face. ****_I knew it! She finally sees how yummy I am. _****My smirk grew more defined. Then I realized that she wasn't paying attention to me. She was looking behind me. I turned to see a teal maserati spyder in the school parking lot. It had a silver owl holding a silver trident on the hood. I'm definitely straight, but the guy who came out of it was handsome. He had raven hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, muscles that you could see through his blue long-sleeved shirt, and had the build of a swimmer. He had sea- green eyes that put my blue ones to shame.******(A/N: sorry if this offends anyone! I have blue-green eyes myself! Offending anyone is not my intention!)******I saw that he had all the slu- sorry, popular- girls drooling over him. My brown hair was not as hot as his black.******(A/N: Sorry again, not my intentions to offend anyone)******I had nothing on this guy. **

**"****Hey, cutie, my name's Alexa. Wanna come over? I'll show you a good time." she winked at him. Alexa was hot, but not without a lot of makeup, she was also the head popular girl. My smirk came back as I realized that mystery dude would probably hook up with Alexa, and he was yesterday's news. But it didn't happen like that.**

**The mystery dude just said, "I'm sorry. I'm not single." and walked away. But not just in any direction, he walked towards Annabeth. ****_My _****Annabeth. She ran up to him with a smile. They did that stupid twirl thing, where he picked her up and laughed. Anger raged through me. I walked up to him once they stopped, and said, "Whaddya say, Annie?"**

**All of a sudden, mystery dude smirked. Annabeth suddenly looked mad.**

**"****As I was saying before, I do not have a boyfriend. But I never said I was single." she gestured to mystery dude. "Ryan, meet my fiance, Percy. Percy meet the stupid jock who always hits on me." **

**"****Wow Wise Girl, I thought he'd at least have a few bruises by now, why haven't you hurt him yet?" Percy said. ****_Engaged? Annabeth was engaged? _****I didn't even have a chance to say anything, Percy just picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the car. She waved at the school. **

**"****Bye guys, see you never again!" Annabeth said cheerfully. I stood there, shocked into silence. Until I saw a brunnette come by, and she was ****_fine. _****I went off to her and said, "Hey, Hottie, movies at eight and my house at nine?" **

****A/N: Hey, how was it? I'm super excited to share this with you! constructive criticism only please, nothing hurtful. Give me ideas! I'm a little new to this site, so please help me out a little! ****

****XOXO, Clace'sDaughter /zazudoodles01****


	2. Ashley

**A/N: OMG! I already have so many views! Thank you SO much guys! This one was requested, hope you enjoy!**

Ashley POV

Like, really, I'm not introducing myself because, like, my names up there. Duh. Anyway, I am the hottest girl at St. John's High. There are, like, a gajillion boys waiting to hook up with me. What can I say? I guess I'm just, like, that hawt. **(A/N: this character is so delusional. Like, get a, like, life girl) **All the boys drool over me. I'm curvy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, I wear lots of makeup, and I wear miniskirts and crop tops to school, like, every day. My motto is, like, if you have it, flaunt it. But anyway, only one boy in the whole school doesn't ask me out on a regular basis. Nico Di'Angelo. He's always, like, gloomy and mysterious. He is skinny, but has muscles. His dark hair and eyes just add sexiness to the picture. He is the one I will get. I like, want him. Whatever I want, I get. But anyway, I walked up to him one day after school.

"Hey Nikki," I said seductively, running a finger down his arm, "Wanna hang?" I then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "We could go to, like, my place, my parents are on a business trip… Like, anything could happen." He shivered. Awe, that is so cute, I make him nervous! I was about to kiss him when I was pulled away. I nearly fell in the mud! Yuck!

"What are you doing?" A boy asked. I was about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind when I saw him. He had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. And my, he was, like, muscle-y. I turned to him.

"I was about to kiss my boyfriend, but now, I think I'll settle for you and me, at my place, eleven. I'm Ashley by the way." I winked at him. He even equaled Nico in hotness. His face turned into one of anger into one of disgust.

"Well, hello, I am Will. Now can you get the hell out of my way, Amy?" Sexy- oops, I mean Will- yelled.

"That's it! I don't care how, like, hot you are! Nobody tells me to go away! Like, I can't even." **(A/N: I know that Ashley is annoying, but bear with me, she is supposed to be a typical popular girl.) **I cannot like, believe he said that to me. I swear I cried. So I went up to Nico, and said, "Can you believe how he's treating me? Help me Nikki!" He just, like, stepped away. Like, really? I was in pain, and he just _stepped away?!_

"Nikki? Who's Nikki?" Will says. " Are you crazy Amy?"

"Excu-" I started. But like, the dude named Will cut me off. How, like, rude!

"First of all, get off of Nico, second of all, do _not_ call him Nikki. And lastly, get away from my boyfriend!"

"He is _not _your boyfriend, he's mine. Now get _away _you, you… _gay_ person!" **(A/N: I didn't want to use a certain word, but I just wanted to let you know I have nothing against homosexual or bisexual people, my god loves all. I am really sorry if I offended anyone, those were not my intentions at all.) **All of a sudden, I felt a push on my back. "Like, Nikki, save me!" I shouted to him. Instead of being my knight in shining armor, he freaking kissed Will! I like, fell in the mud! EWWW! I ruined my miniskirt and super short crop top!

"That is what you get, Amy." Will said. He is so, not nice!

"My name is ASHLEY!"

**A/N: not my best, but I think it was okay. Considering this is Ashley. And also, I am extremely sorry if I offended anyone! I have friends who are not heterosexual, and I support it fully! Anyway, request, review, follow, favorite! Thank you to everyone who read! Until next time, Demigods, XOXO Clace'sDaughter/zazudoodles01**


	3. Wilma

**(A/N: Hey guys! Clace'sDaughter/ zazudoodles01 here! This is my third chappie! Hope you like it! I do not own PJO/HOO)**

Wilma POV

Hey, I'm Wilma. And I am Percy Jackson's best friend **(A/N: NOT!) **I've known him the longest here, which was since freshman year. We are seniors at Goode High School now. Percy is _super _popular. And he's HOT! He has raven hair that he hasn't pulled a comb through in weeks, a lean, muscular build of a swimmer, and his eyes. His eyes are the most _beautiful _sea green, they always had a little twinkle in them. What? You think I like Percy? Pshhhh….Okay, maybe I will admit that I have a huge crush on Percy Jackson. I could get him, even though he says he already has a partner in crime, who is _so _imaginary. He describes her with golden hair that cascades down her back in ringlets, grey storm cloud orbs for eyes, and a lean and tan, almost like a swimmer, build just as Percy has. She sounds half-goddess, puh-lease. She is supposedly from this mysterious camp that he goes to. He always uses this excuse to cut class.

_Where were you last month?_

_At camp._

_Wanna hang out today?_

_Sorry. Got camp._

This kills me! Hopefully he will finally grow a pair and ask me out, then I can see this mystery camp. Everyone in our friends group knows that I like Percy. Only Percy doesn't know. Ella and Jacob are a couple, Tommy and Sheila just got together, and Derek is single. That leaves me and Percy, who can be a couple. We are perfect for each other. I have dark chocolate eyes, with a small ring of blue on the inside, and long, dark hair. Even our hobbies match! I love swimming, it has been my passion since I was a freshman… it may or may not have to do with Percy being on the swim team. But before you accuse me of being a stalker, I was actually good, so I tried out. I got in, just by a hair.

Sorry, I got a little off topic… but anyway, I was walking to class when I saw Percy. He walked over to me like he does every day, but today, he had a happiness in him that he's never had before.

"What's up, Perce?" I tried to act normal but I was hyperventilating on the inside.

"Oh, hey Wilma." Percy said, his voice was a little higher today, so he must be excited. He ran off before I could ask him anything. _Weird, he usually stops to talk. _I just shrugged it off as Percy being Percy. I was about to go to class before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Mrs. Henderson." I had turned to see the secretary.

"Hey, Wilma. Could you do me a favor? I need someone to show a new student around. And everyone in the welcome committee is busy with the school dance.

I'm never one to refuse a teacher, so I told her that I could. I walked up to the front office, and there stood the new girl. _Looks like another dumb blonde. _From the back, the new student had curly blond hair that fell in perfect little ringlets. She had muscles, but she still managed to look curvy. She wore an orange shirt and a pair of white jeans that were ripped in several places, she actually managed to pull off the look. I tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, all my assumptions of her being a dumb blond flew out the window. Her stormy gray eyes were fascinating. They seemed to be analyzing my every move, and deciding whether I was friend or foe. Lucky for me, she decided I was a friend.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Jackson." The new girl said.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth! I'm Wilma, I'm gonna be your tour guide today." Annabeth and I had all the same classes together, so that's probably why I was asked to show her around. "Can I see your locker number?"

"Sure, here." She said as she gave me her locker number. #724. She had the one next to Percy!

"Okay, so… do you know anybody here yet?" I asked her casually, trying to make some kind of small talk with her, just so we wouldn't be walking in an awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah. I know that Percy goes to school here, I wonder what classes he has."

"Not you too!" I groaned, only one hour and she was already part of the fan club. She only stared at me in confusion. "Everyone loves Percy. But apparently he isn't single. He has the same last name as you too." Annabeth smirked. "Well, I was planning to ask him out today… we all know that Percy is just making up this girl so he can escape being asked out. " She suddenly looked angry. "Wait, you look a little like the girl Percy described."

"Maybe because I am." I scoffed at that. It was just a coincidence.

"Sweetie, I don't think you understand. Percy likes me, we've been friends forever. He won't go out with some girl he just met, that _happens _to look like the half-goddess he described." I was desperate. She was _not _his soul mate, I was. "_Stay away _from Percy Jackson." He is mine. She can't ust waltz in here and take him.

"Let's see what he says then." Annabeth says. "I bet that he will kiss me when he sees me." I smirked. I nodded, she could try as hard as she wanted to, but Percy would never like someone like her. She's so bossy.

Anyway, she walked up to him, and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she says in a sweet voice.

"Let's see… is it Thalia?" Percy says in an equally sweet voice, I could tell that he was making fun of her.

"Nope, guess again."

"Uh, how about Wise Girl?" He turned around and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Aww, aren't you happy to see me?" Annabeth fake pouted. "I thought I could have a surprise for my husband, but _no, _he doesn't like it." She continued to fake sadness in a sickly sweet voice. Then it hit me.

"_HUSBAND? Percy Jackson is your husband?!" _I screeched. Everyone else turned and saw. They started whispering to each other. They were all thinking the same thing I was thinking. "Why?"

"No, I am not pregnant," Annabeth said. She glared at all the bystanders, and they all scrambled away. I didn't even have a chance to say anything! They both just kissed and walked off to the silver convertible. Annabeth _Jackson?_

**A/N: how was it? It is officially like, 1,200 words! Yay! I thought I wanted to do one where they were married. I love the mortal reactions to them being married and living together. I am working on a Reynico right now, and it should be up soon. I am trying to limit my writing because it's getting in the way of my studies, so I think I will do an update every Monday and Wednesday/Thursday. Still not sure. Tell me what days you want me to update below, and don't forget, request more! Ily guys, until next time, XOXO Clace'sDaughter/ zazudoodles01**


End file.
